Sunburst
Sunburst is a reformed minor antagonist in Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow. She is voiced by Sharon Alexander. Sunburst is a Sparkle fairy and was Tourmaline's apprentice. Story Sunburst is first seen when Elina comes into her dorm, looking for her own dorm. Sunburst is seen looking up to a lamp, wearing sunglasses and making orange sparkles. When she notices Elina she immediately sits up and says, 'Oh! You must be Elina!'. Elina feels more comfortable to know that Sunburst knows her and says that she is Elina. Sunburst then says, 'Bummer. I was hoping you wouldn't show', and then lies back down again. This leaves Elina confused. Sunburst then reluctantly sits back up and gets off her bed. Standing infront of Elina. She tells Elina that they should making something clear, the fact that Sunburst doesn't care that she saved Fairytopia and everyone should "bow down" and be grateful to her. This causes Elina to hesitate and stick up for herself defensively, saying that she never said anything like that. Sunburst then comes back saying, "Said it, thought it, have someone else say it for you, whatever. Point is, I don't buy it." Elina then gets frustrated and fights back, causing them to argue, but Elina soon apologizes and said they should start over. But Sunburst threw it back at her and made her leave her dorm, telling her to "Talk to the sparkle". By the time the apprentices had to begin the Flight of Spring, Elina realized that Laverna had taken on the shape of Sunburst and she fled to go and find the real Sunburst before Fairytopia was doomed. The school grounds were big, and Elina didn't know where to search. She suddenly remembered that Sparkle Fairies, like Sunburst, cannot touch water, otherwise they would lose all their powers and because of this she knew Laverna would've put her in water. Soon, she found Sunburst, sleeping and trapped in a magical chamber in a river in the rustic forest. Elina knew she had to save her, and dove under. As she reached the chamber, she put her hands in and took Sunburst's hands. Sunburst woke as soon as Elina took her hands, and she was soon free from the chamber. Once out, she tried to explain to Elina what Laverna had done. But Elina already knew. The two of them flew to the Crystal Palace to stop Laverna. Elina and the real Sunburst seemed to be good friends. Sunburst stuck up for her when Laverna blasted her with her magic. She and all the other apprentices blessed Elina with luminescence, granting her new wings and a new outfit. When the fairies were saying goodbye to one another, Sunburst and Elina hugged. And the two seemed to turn out good friends. Personality When she first met Elina in the film, one would instantly assume that she would treat Elina kindly- someone that would make her feel comfortable for her first day at the dorms. However, it is quickly shown that her niceness was instead sarcasm, and Sunburst was revealed as a discourteous, brash and hugely inconsiderate sparkle fairy. When it came to words, she was mean, sassy, reckless, ruthless, condescending and overbearing. Yet, she carried no shame when she said them- she wanted to make it clear that there's a grudge she held against Elina, for her supposed arrogance about how "she saved Fairytopia, and how everyone should bow down to her and worship her". The irony in this is that Sunburst was the one being imperious and disrespectful, and all Elina wanted was help for something she had known nothing about. It is possible that Sunburst was envious of Elina's achievements, and the way to feel better about herself was to put her down. It only pleased Sunburst when her comments angered Elina, as that lessened her jealousy and increased her sense of self-worth over someone that had ultimately achieved more than she had. Sunburst had not forgotten about her and Elina's fiery first encounter, as her attitude towards Elina did not change the following morning. It seemed that her verbal malice was not limited to Elina herself: Glee had mentioned in the dorms that she thought that Sunburst "wasn't a very nice fairy". She cared not if the other apprentices were witnesses to her nastiness, and if they joined in, either. During Magic Class, it is seen Sunburst still maintained a sense of self-preservation and is reactant to her fears: if she touched water, she would lose her powers. Being terrified of water shows that Sunburst still expressed vulnerability, and her weaknesses could still show against the one she was so desperately trying put down, or compete against. When rescued by Elina, Sunburst encounters a major change in her personality- from rude and insensitive to compassionate, friendly, obliging and more solicitous when it came to what she said. Since she was saved by someone she had hated so much, it would make little sense if her grudge got in the way of her gratitude. When Laverna tried to destroy the blush, but Elina intervened, Sunburst realised that it was her time to do the right thing, and to be as heroic as Elina was. This is shown when she fiercely remarked to Laverna, "We won't be coming for you one at a time!" and being the first to cast Luminescence on Elina. She may have not been the one to directly vanquish Laverna, but she helped save Fairytopia nonetheless- an achievement she had dreamed of acquiring. Her newfound kindness shines through especially when she helped Elina with a steady landing after she had defeated Laverna. When they were saying the goodbyes at the end of the film, Sunburst and Elina's interactions were far different then from when they first met. When Sunburst asks Elina on how she knew that she was Laverna, and Elina jokingly replies "Laverna was being nice to me.", they both laugh, and embrace each other. It seemed that Sunburst's grudge was long gone- and so was her former attitude, for the better. Physical Appearance Sunburst's hair is orange, and is tied up in braided ringlets, she has a tight parting and had two small yellow clips on the side. She has tan skin. Her wings have curvy yellow patterns on them and little suns on the ends. Sunburst wears a short orange dress sometimes with orange pleats or pink pleats, she has a necklace with a sun on it, and the straps of her dress are flame shapes. She wears orange ballet shoes. Powers and Abilities Sunburst, as a natural hydrokinetic being, appears to be good at Water Magic. In Water Magic class, Tourmaline asked her to demonstrate an example and she seems to come up above the water and do it without a hassle. Despite getting slightly jealous when Elina seemed to do it better than her, but with less control of her actions. She is also good at Luminescence. And her powers in it seem to be quite skillful and accurate. Weaknesses *'Water': Despite being a natural hydrokinetic as mentioned above, Sunburst is a Sparkle fairy and will lose her powers temporarily after touching water. Quotes *"Bummer. I was hoping you wouldn't show." *"Said it, thought it, had someone else say it for you... point is, I don't buy it." *"Talk to the sparkle!" *"What? We're laughing at Elina being an apprentice, right?" *"We won't be coming for you one at a time!" Gallery File:Sunburst trapped in an underwater chamber.png File:Sunburst looking at Laverna before getting captured.png File:Sunburst slowly awakens.png File:-Barbie-Fairytopia-Magic-of-Rainbow-Screencaps-barbie-movies-35859500-640-352.jpg Sunburst in water.png Barbie Fairytopia Magic of The Rainbow Sunburst Doll.jpg ShimmerandSunburst.png SunburstFairytopia.jpg Trivia *Although it stated Sparkle Fairies couldn't touch water or else they would lose all their powers, Sunburst can still perform The Flight of Spring after being trapped under water for some time. This could simply mean that Sparkle Fairies lose their powers only while they are touching water and regain them when they stop. *It is possible that Sunburst was horrible to Elina though out the whole beginning of the movie was because she was incredibly jealous of Elina's reputation. Category:Fairies Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters